


Little Golden Lion

by fiendlikequeen



Series: Hornblower Drabble Series [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlikequeen/pseuds/fiendlikequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward considers his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Golden Lion

Archie is all gold, a neat little lion. A tawny queue serves for a mane; lithe grace at a cannon or a sword or a rope for leonine ruthlessness. 

Edward loves to rub his lion’s back and feel the sinew, the arched spine, hear the low purr of pleasure, the sinful cat-claw nails dug into his flesh or the wood of the deck. 

Edward is not gold – he’s lucky if he could be termed anything but iron. He has no elegance or grace. He does not gambol or caper, he prowls around the quarterdeck, watching his little lion at play.


End file.
